Ojos de águila
by Vidrio
Summary: "Lo admito Chico Bestia" Reconoció la hechicera. "Tenias razón ..." ONE-SHOT


**¿Qué paaaaasa?**

 **Me presento, soy Vidrio ... como ya habréis podido leer**

 **Bueno esta es mi primera aportación al fandom de Teen Titans. Quizá escriba algo más sobre este maravilloso grupito de superhéroes.**

 **Ohhhh ¿A quién pretendo engañar? ¡Tengo muchas ideas que estoy desenado escribir! Pero no dispongo de tiempo y estoy intentando trabajar en otros proyectos de otros fandoms al mismo tiempo ... así que podría tardar muuuuuuucho en publicar algo.**

 **Pero bueno probablemente no os libreis de mí jejejeje**

 **Me ha llevado como tres meses terminar de escribir este one-shot, ... y eso que no es muy largo que digamos ... no me pone especialmente feliz el resultado.**

 **Me gustaría que me dejaseis un comentario si encontraseis algo que creéis que debiera mejorar (nunca estoy conforme a la hora de publicar una historia).**

 **Sin haceros perder más tiempo, ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, y no hago esto con fines lucrativos. **

* * *

**Ojos de Águila**

-Chico Bestia es ... es precioso...

-Te lo dije. - El cambia-formas desprendía un muy ligero orgullo ante sus palabras, sin arrogancia, solo un pequeño orgullo. Raven guardo silencio, la visión que se abría ante ella la absorbía por completo. Jamás hubiera podido pensar que alguien como Chico Bestia pudiera guardar para si mismo un "secreto" como este. La hechicera no solía quedarse sin palabras, pero la belleza de la imagen que se extendía ante ella era algo que no se veía todos los días. De verdad estaba maravillada con la grandeza de lo que el chico verde había conseguido mostrarle.

Ante ella se encontraba la ciudad de Jump City, bueno ... más bien bajo ella. Pues volaba tan alto que podía verse su sombra en las ventanas del último piso de los grandes rascacielos. Chico Bestia ladeo la cabeza hacia abajo., dejando que Raven pudiera ver la altura real a ala que se encontraban. El trafico que inundaba las calles se había vuelto diminuto, insignificante. Apenas unos pequeños objetos que producían un ruido que podía perderse fácilmente entre el susurro del viento en las alturas. Que curioso pensar que allí abajo probablemente había cientos de conductores furiosos e iracundos con los que Cyborg solía discutir. Allí ... tan alto como Chico Bestia se había empeñado en llevarla, nada de eso era relevante.

El cambiante volvió a alzar la cabeza de nuevo, dirigiendo su vista hacía una pequeña bandada de patos que salieron huyendo ante su presencia. Sintió como el orgullo del titán verde se hinchaba ante eso. Pero lejos de recriminarle lo ridículo que era sentirse realizado por haber asustado a unos pajaritos ... lo entendió. Su propio orgullo se había sentido satisfecho al ver como esas aves inferiores salían huyendo despavoridas al notar su presencia. Era el orden natural de las cosas, los patos debían temerlo ... debían temerla.

Este último pensamiento se sintió un poco raro para la hechicera. Toda su vida había huido de que los demás la tuvieran miedo. Y ahora la gustaba la idea de atemorizar a unos indefensos patitos hasta el punto de que rompieran la formación al instante al verla. Se sentía raro, pero bien. La gente nunca tuvo verdaderos motivos para sentirse asustados de ella, pero esos pájaros si lo tenían. Tenían que tenerla miedo, era como debía ser, estaba en su naturaleza, y en la naturaleza de ella el sentirse orgullosa. Se permitió centrarse en lo poderosa de su nueva condición. La envergadura de sus alas, la fuerza de sus patas, la profundidad y agudeza de su visión, la precisión de su ojo depredador, la finura de su oído... se sentía verdaderamente bien

Volvió a centrarse en el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad que Chico Bestia la había permitido contemplar. El sol ya terminaba de ponerse y dotaba a las pequeñas nubes que bañaban el cielo un color relajante entre el naranja y el dorado. Los rayos que se escapaban entre la silueta de algunos rascacielos se hacían algo molestos para el cambia-formas, pero al mismo tiempo convertían al aire que los rodeaba en un suave fluido de color alegre, en el que volar era un placer que se excedía de lo humano. Un placer que se sentía mejor al saber que era ella la única con la que Chico Bestia lo había compartido ... por algún motivo.

Claro, tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo con alguien más. Y ese hecho entristeció ligeramente a la hechicera.

Chico Bestia pudo sentirlo. La cercanía que compartían les permitían sentirlo todo de la mente del otro.

El cambiante viró el vuelo hacía la cornisa del rascacielos, y se posó allí. Elevando el cuello contempló el reflejo del cristal: una majestuosa águila cabeza blanca ... de color verde. Esa ironía hizo gracia a la hechicera, lo que ocasionó que el Chico Verde moviese las alas para conseguir que Raven tuviese mejor imagen del curioso color de piel que tanta gracia le hacía.

\- Lo admito Chico Bestia. - Reconoció la hechicera. - Tenías muchas razón, no tenía ni idea de lo que era volar.

* * *

El sol no tardaría más que media hora en ponerse. Y en la torre T, todo el mundo se preparaba para realizar las últimas tareas de ese día. Cyborg estaba preparando la cena (que probablemente consistiría en una malsana cantidad de carne), Starfire intentaba convencer al mitad-robot que la dejase ayudarle en la cocina, y la laboriosa tarea de conseguir que la princesa alienígena desistiera de eso recaía sobre los hombros de Robin. Y es que Robin de verdad amaba a su novia, pero también amaba la vida, y no quería morir intoxicado con lo que fuera que la pelirroja tuviese planeado preparar.

Raven sin embargo no se encontraba en la sala común, asqueada de que el ruido procedente de la cocina no la dejara meditar con tranquilidad, había decidido retirarse de allí. Se había dirigido hacía la azotea de la torre. En un primer momento pensó que sería mejor meditar en su cuarto, donde nadie se atrevería a interrumpirla con asuntos irrelevantes. Pero después concluyó que sería agradable sentir el aire fresco mientras ejercía sus tareas de meditación. No como que fuera probable encontrarse a alguien en lo alto del edificio a esas horas.

Pensar eso fue un error.

No llevaba ni quince minutos sentada en el suelo cuando sintió abrirse la puerta de la azotea. En un primer momento pensó que se trataría de Starfire para advertirle que la cena ya estaba lista. Pero el tarareo del mutante verde rápidamente la demostró que no era así.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Chico Bestia? - Raven dijo molesta. De seguro el chico no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer que ir a molestarla al encontrarse los demás ocupados.

\- Hola Raven - El chico caminaba sonriente sin responder a la hechicera. - ¿Meditando, eh?

\- No respondiste mi pregunta. - Continuó ella apretando los dientes. Ya la estaba molestando y apenas había abierto la boca.

\- Bueno, pues me aburría y ... - Eso consiguió que la hechicera abriera los ojos y frunciera el ceño. Ahí estaba el idiota contándole cosas sin sentido, ¡Como odiaba tener razón! Estaba a punto de decirle al mutante que se perdiera cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención. - ... así que decidí salir a volar un rato.

Raven tenía los labios ligeramente separados y una ceja alzada. _"¿Volar? ¿Ha salido a volar? ¿Pero que clase de nueva estupidez se te está ocurriendo Chico Bestia?"_

\- Disculpa ... - Raven susurró, intrigada - Pero ... vas a volar ... ¿Hacia donde?

\- Donde me parezca - El mutante estiraba los brazos y torso sin mirar a la hechicera. - No hay rumbo fijo...

\- Umm - Raven bajó los brazos al suelo. Con la mirada fija en su compañero. - Así que vas a dar un paseo...

\- Volando - Puntualizó él.

\- ¿Y porqué? - Raven no se molesto en suavizar el tono. - Tú no sueles hacer esa clase de cosas, tú no haces cosas tranquilas para matar el tiempo, solo recurres a tus ridículos e infantiles pasatiempos como los videojuegos.

\- En primer lugar: .. - Chico Bestia se volteó para contentar. - Los videojuegos no son infantiles, ¡son divertidos! Y en segundo lugar, y aunque tú nunca te hayas dado cuenta, me gusta salir a volar un par de días a la semana. - Y empezó a caminar hacia en borde del tejado.

\- ¿Porqué sigues puntualizando que vas a ir volando?

\- Bueno volar es más divertido que caminar.

Raven ya se había olvidado de su meditación, de verdad que no entendía el punto del mutante.

\- ¡No, no lo es! - Estaba un poco exasperada. - Volar es exactamente igual de divertido que caminar pero unos cuantos metros más arriba.

El chico verde se giró a mirarla de forma neutral antes de mostrar una sonrisa que hacía ver que se estaba aguantando la risa. Un brillo de arrogancia se hacía visible en sus ojos. Hubiese sido una expresión linda, si no la hubiera tenido Chico Bestia ... Chico Bestia no era lindo ... ¿Cierto?

\- Lo lamento Raven. - Dijo manteniendo ese estúpidamente alto nivel de orgullo en su voz. - Tú no podrías entenderlo

\- ¿Y porqué no podría? - Esa actitud por parte del mutante ya la estaba cabreando.

\- Tú no vuelas.

 _"¡Oh vale! Este idiota ya se ha pasado de listo"_ Dijo Raven mientras envolvía al mutante con su energía negra y lo acercaba a ella, para mirarlo amenazadoramente. Cosa a lo que el chico no respondió.

\- ¡Escúchame personaje! - La rabia de la hechicera podía masticarse en el aire. - Quizá yo no tenga la capacidad de volar de Starfire, pero no veo en que se diferencia de mi levitación. Además, ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar mis capacidades? Tú tampoco podrías volar si no pudieras de convertirte en paloma o algo así.

Chico Bestia solo siguió mirando a la hechicera con autosuficiencia, generando que esta empezara a rechinar los dientes. El mutante perdió el orgullo de su mirada cuando percibió en el aire un ligero olor a azufre, por su experiencia eso solo sucedía cuando Raven estaba a punto de enfadarse de verdad. Sonrio nerviosamente ante la fría expresión de odio y rabia iracunda que la pelivioleta le estaba regalando. Intentó suavemente zafarse del agarre de la hechicera, pero fracasó, así que comprendió que era mejor hablar ahora, antes de que no le diera tiempo a pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

-En realidad. - Comenzó a hablar intentando no parecer asustado, aunque sin mucho éxito. - Starfire tampoco sabe lo que es volar.

 _" Basta, ya es suficiente"_ Raven alzó una mano envuelta en su energía oscura para golpear a su amigo verde hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero se vio interrumpida.

-Si me permites terminar, antes de mandarme a la más oscura dimensión conocida ... - Chico Bestia sudaba frío ante su compañera que asintió debilmente. Siempre tendría tiempo de matarlo de todas formas. - Ni Starfire o tú con vuestros poderes, ni Cyborg o Robin con la tecnología, ni los pilotos de avión, ni siquiera los astronautas saben lo que es volar ... ¿Sabes por qué?

\- No ... - Raven quería acabar esa conversación sin sentido para poder desquitarse con el mutante por todas las tonterías que había dicho. Nadie pone en duda sus capacidades, mucho menos él que había peleado a su lado por tantos años. ¿Pues que se había creído? - Pero supongo que tú vas a explicarmelo ...

Chico Bestia, aún asustado fue capaz de recuperar su altanera sonrisa y volver a mirar a aquellos orbes violetas de la hechicera con orgullo. Raven nunca oyó hablar al cambiaformas con tanta seguridad hasta ese momento.

\- Por que nadie sabe lo que es volar hasta que lo hace a través de los ojos de un águila cabeza blanca.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. La mirada de Chico Bestia no mostró en ningún momento un descenso de su seguridad, ni la de Raven de su furia ... claro que tampoco lo soltaba. Permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos más, ninguno de los dos dando su brazo a torcer. Ambos sumergidos en los ojos del otro.

 _"¿Por qué este idiota tiene que verse tan guapo cuando cree tener razón? ¡Que mierda estas pensado Raven!"_ Esa idea hizo que algunas piedras de la azotea se elevaran un par de centímetros del suelo. El cambiaformas miró hacía abajo percatándose de ello, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Raven agradeció eso internamente.

Poco a poco, la hechicera bajó de nuevo a su compañero, liberándolo de la energía que lo oprimía. Contestó con un tono menos rabioso, pero no por ello más dulce.

\- Bueno, como yo no tengo forma de hacer eso, ni pienso esforzarme por encontrar una, no podremos comprobar quién tiene razón. - Dicho esto la hechicera se dispuso a recuperar su posición de meditación. Chico Bestia dudó durante unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo a Raven y marcar aún más su sonrisa.

\- Si que hay una. - Raven abrió de nuevo los ojos, con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Existe una forma de que puedas entender lo que te digo. - Raven no cambió su expresión, invitando claramente al mutante a que aclarara su punto. Chico Bestia alzó su mano izquierda lentamente, hasta colocarla a la altura de su frente, justo encima de su ceja. Y golpeteó con su dedo en su propio cráneo, sin dejar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. - Contacta con mi mente. - Los ojos de Raven se abrieron tan deprisa que el mutante llegó a asustarse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - La hechicera gritó incrédula.

\- Contacta con mi mente. - El chico verde repitió. - Así podrás ver lo que yo veo y sentir lo que yo siento .. ¿No?

\- ¡Chico Bestia! - La hechicera lo reprendió. - Esa clase de conexión en muy ... - No supo bien como expresarlo. - ... íntima.

\- Llevamos años viviendo juntos aquí Raven. - Chico Bestia no parecía entender el punto de su compañera. - No creo que sea para tanto.

\- Conectar dos mentes es algo bastante más cercano que conocer los gustos del otro sobre pizza Chico Bestia. - A Raven le temblaban un poco los hombros, le incomodaba mucho tener esa conversación.

\- Lo hiciste con Robin - El mutante parecía seguir sin entender de lo que hablaban, _"¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota?"_

\- ¡Eso fue algo completamente distinto! - Raven estalló. - ¡Lo hice por que no quedaba más remedio! ¡¿De verdad no lo entiendes?! - Dio un paso más cerca del chico verde, que permanecía impasible. - ¡Si lo hiciera, podríamos sentir todo lo que siente el otro! No solo mental , ¡Sino espiritualmente! - Chico Bestia seguía sin inmutarse. - ¡No habría ningún tipo de privacidad! ...

\- ¿Y? - Fue interrumpida. Raven se quedó callada mirándolo, no se esperaba esa reacción. - No me preocupa que puedas "sentirme" Raven. Ese es el punto. No tengo nada que ocultar, nada que no quiera que sepas. Y tampoco me imagino nada que tú debieras esconder de mí.

Raven le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, el aire pareció tensarse cuando la hechicera endureció su mirada antes de acortar la distancia que le separaba de su compañero dando un único paso.

\- No sabes lo que dices. - Su tono era frío como el hielo, y afilado como un cuchillo. - No puedes hacerte la más mínima idea de lo que estás sugiriendo. Esto no se trata solo de saber lo que el otro piensa, o de poder leer las emociones que se cruzan por la mente ajena. No. Esto va más allá. - Chico Bestia podía jurar que Raven intentaba amedrentarlo, pero los ojos de la hechicera parecían decirle otra cosa. - Si lo hiciera, podría saberlo todo sobre ti ... todo. Aquello que te gusta o te desagrada. Las cosas que deseas, y las que odias. Encontraría los secretos que ocultas a todo el mundo, incluso de ti mismo. Podría saber aquello que tu corazón más anhela, incluso aunque tú no lo hagas. Conocería los temores que hacen que tu alma se retuerza. Sentiría todo lo que tú hayas sentido: alegría, furia, nostalgia y dolor. Aprendería de los oscuros recónditos de tu mente que hacen que te detestes a ti mismo. Sabría lo que es ser tú, por que lo sería. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que haga eso Chico Bestia? - Raven aguantó la mirada un segundo antes de concluir. - ¿O tú a mí?

Chico Bestia no parpadeo antes de contestar.

\- ¿Cuando empezamos?

Raven nunca supo cual fue exactamente el motivo. Le hubiera gustado creer que fue la curiosidad, pero eso no era cierto. Probablemente fuese el orgullo, pero tampoco estaba segura. Lo único cierto es que cuando un águila salió volando de la azotea aquella tarde, dos espíritus distintos podían sentir sus alas.

* * *

\- Deberías hacerme caso más a menudo Raven. - Chico Bestia volteó para poder mirar al suelo desde la altura del rascacielos.

\- Quizá lo haga Chico Bestia, quizá lo haga.

Ambos miraron en dirección al pavimento a través de los ojos del ave color esmeralda. La hechicera pudo sentir entonces como un sentimiento de tristeza recorría al joven. Pudo entender al instante por que, su compañero sabía que aquella intimidad que compartían iba a acabarse pronto. Y la idea de separarse le hacia sentir devastado, como si fuera su propia alma la que fuera a partirse en dos. Ella también se estremecía de solo pensar en perder el contacto con él. Ambos querían permanecer así para siempre. Y ambos sabían que no podrían.

\- Debemos regresar. - Fue ella la que concluyó al final. Ella era más fuerte para este tipo de cosas.

Él ni siquiera contesto, solo alzó las alas y emprendió el vuelo de regreso. Raven pudo haber roto el contacto mental en cualquier momento, pero quería aprovechar los últimos minutos que restaban de aquella dulce sensación. Sentía que estaba completa, que no estaba sola, y nunca más lo estaría.

El trayecto de vuelta fue mucho más apagado que el de ida. La noche ya se habría paso en el cielo, y la oscuridad inundaba Jump City, la misma oscuridad que se adentraba en el alma de los dos héroes con cada batir de alas de Chico Bestia, mientras sentían que su corazón de volvía cada vez más pequeño.

Finalmente, llegaron a la azotea. Al posarse, Raven pudo distinguir su propia silueta a unos metros de distancia. Era raro ver su propio cuerpo desde otros ojos. Pero más extraño fue sentir la transformación de Chico Bestia a su forma humana. Los instintos de depredador se desvanecieron de su interior, y la abordó una sensación de pesadez que la hizo creer que jamás podría volver a despegarse del suelo.

Dos segundos más tarde sintió que tendría que dejar de respirar.

Los aromas de toda la azotea la invadían: la sal del agua del mar, el polen de las plantas de Starfire, la carne que Cyborg cocinaba varias plantas más abajo, ... y ...

\- ¿Soy yo? - La hechicera preguntó embelesada.

\- Sí. - Contestó el cambiante. - Ese es tu olor

Raven pasó entonces la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida al darse cuenta de algo.

A Chico Bestia le gustaba su olor... mucho.

El mutante caminó hacia el cuerpo de la hechicera que permanecía sentada en el suelo. Se agachó para quedar a su altura, la escalofriante sensación de ver su propio rostro desde otros ojos fue señal para Raven de que ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Y rompió el vinculo de inmediato.

Chico Bestia gimió ante la sensación de vacío que le invadió al perder contacto con la presencia de su compañera, y no pudo evitar inclinarse para juntar su frente con la de ella, desesperado por recuperar su cercanía. Sintió como la hechicera giraba levemente su cabeza, haciendo que sus narices se rozasen levemente, mientras acariciaba suavemente su antebrazo.

Estaban el uno frente al otro, y se echaban de menos.

El mutante alzó su mano libre hasta el cuello de la hechicera, quien hipó débilmente ante el contacto, soltando una pequeña lágrima desde sus ojos violetas.

Ella se maldijo en voz baja. Sabía que ceder ante aquella petición era un error. Sabía que no debía haberlo hecho. Ahora ambos se sentían desolados. Sus espíritus solo podían sentir el hueco que había dejado el alma del otro.

Se sentían solos, y no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

La sensación del cálido aliento de Chico Bestia la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Las dilatadas pupilas del mutante reflejaban la poca luz que había en la azotea. Su mirada se veía tan perdida ... en ella.

Raven apretó suavemente el agarre sobre el brazo de su compañero, mientras sentía como aquella lágrima terminaba de deslizar por su mejilla ... para caer en los labios de Chico Bestia.

Permanecieron quietos unos segundos, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Antes de que Raven acabara con los pocos milímetros que separaban sus labios.

Y por segunda vez en un día sus almas se unieron, para no volver a separarse nunca.

* * *

 **Pues ya esta.**

 **Yaaaaa se que el final es un poco predecible ... pero ¡También me gusta un final feliz de vez en cuando!¿Vale? ¡DENUNCIADME!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **¡Agur!**


End file.
